The present invention relates to database management techniques of managing data stored in a database.
As a method of backing up data stored in a database (DB), a method for a relational database is known which backs up data in the unit of table of DB. Another method is also known which backs up data in each divisional storage area if a table is divided and data is stored in each divisional storage area by designating a data storage destination.